The invention concerns a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets or capsules sealed by a push-through cover film, where over the blister pack fitted with an outer pack is arranged an intermediate part and the intermediate part is covered by a cover part, where the cover from of the blister pack faces towards the intermediate part, where between the blister pack and the intermediate part is arranged a first adhesive and between tithe intermediate part and the cover part is arranged a second adhesive, and where when the outer pack is closed, the second adhesive has a power adhesive force than the first adhesive.
The invention also concerns a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products, with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets sealed by a push-through cover film, where over the blister pack fitted with an outer pack is arranged an intermediate part, where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the intermediate part, and where between the blister pack and the intermediate part is arranged a first adhesive.
The invention also concerns a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets sealed by means of a push-through cover film, where the blister pack in an outer pack is arranged between a base part and a cover part, where the cover part is covered by a sealing part, where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the cover part, and where, with the outer pack closed, between the base part or the blister pack and the cover part is arranged a first adhesive.
The invention further concerns a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets closed by a push-through cover film, where over the blister pack fitted with an outer pack is arranged a first cover part and the first cover part is overlaid by a second cover part, and where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the first cover part.
The invention also concerns a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets closed by a push-through cover film, where the blister pack is arranged in an outer pack between a base part and a first cover part, where the first cover part is overlaid by a second cover part, and where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the first cover part.
The danger of unsupervised consumption of drugs is undisputed, where in particular small children are greatly exposed to this potential risk especially when drugs are left lying around.
Blister packs have become the predominant form of packaging for tablets and capsules. Push-through packs, in which the tablets are pushed through a cover film from a cup in the base of the packing, have become very common. In other known blister packs a cover film is removed by peeling. Other blister packs have a notch as a tear aid.
The possibilities exploited today for increasing the child-safety of the said blister packs for tablets and capsules consist of rendering opening more difficult by measures which require increased force, e.g. thicker push-through films, stronger adhesion of peel films or high tear resistance at tear notches.
Packs which can only be opened with increased use of force are indeed child-safe but can constitute a problem for the elderly.
A child-safe packing of the type described initially is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,082.
The invention is therefore based on the task of creating a child-safe packing of the type described initially which can easily be opened by the elderly. Essentially, the packing is structured such that its opening requires a combination skill, or simultaneous movements must be performed, or procedures which require coordination or combination of individual steps.
A first solution to the task according to the invention is a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets sealed by a push-through cover film, where over the blister pack fitted with an outer pack is arranged an intermediate part and the intermediate part is covered by a cover part, where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the intermediate part, where between the blister pack and the intermediate part is arranged a first adhesive and between the intermediate part and the cover part is arranged a second adhesive, and where when the outer pack is closed, the second adhesive has a lower adhesive force than the first adhesive, after separating the cover part from the intermediate part, the second adhesive has a higher adhesive force than the first adhesive.
A second solution to the task according to the invention is a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets sealed by a push-through cover film, where over the blister pack fitted with an outer pack is arranged an intermediate part, where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the intermediate part, and where between the blister pack and the intermediate part is arranged a first adhesive, the intermediate part is partly covered by a removable separating part and a cover part lies on the separating part, in that between the intermediate part and the separating part is arranged a second adhesive, and between the intermediate part not covered by the separating part and the separating part and the cover part is arranged a third adhesive, where the third adhesive has a lower adhesive force than the first adhesive and the second adhesive has a higher adhesive force than the first adhesive.
To achieve greater stability of the packing, the blister pack can be arranged in an outer pack between a base part and the intermediate part and the first adhesive can be arranged between the base part or blister pack and the intermediate part.
A third solution to the task according to the invention is a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets sealed by means of a push-through cover film, where the blister pack in an outer pack is arranged between a base part and a cover part, where the cover part is covered by a sealing part, where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the cover part, and where, with the outer pack closed, between the base part or the blister pack and the cover part is arranged a first adhesive, the sealing part is covered by a tear-off part, in that between the base part and the sealing part is arranged a second adhesive, where the second adhesive has a higher adhesive force than the first adhesive, and the sealing part, with the outer pack closed is folded about a first fold line (k) and on opening the outer pack, about a second fold line (l), and where after folding the sealing part about the second fold line (l), the second adhesive is arranged between the sealing part and the cover part.
A fourth solution to the task according to the invention is a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets closed by a push-through cover film, where over the blister pack fitted with an outer pack is arranged a first cover part and the first cover part is overlaid by a second cover part, and where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the first cover part, the second cover part is overlaid by a sealing part lying on this, in that the sealing part has a removal opening opposite the cup of the blister pack and sealed by the second cover part when the outer pack is closed, and optionally covered by a push-through opening seal, in that the two cover parts are connected together at one end and at the other end each is connected to one end of the blister pack or the sealing part, and the blister pack is connected to the sealing part at their other ends to form grip tabs, in that the grip tabs of the two cover parts lie within a loop formed by the blister pack and sealing part, and in that with the outer pack closed, between the first cover part and the blister pack and between the second cover part and the sealing part there is a releasable connection which is separated after opening the outer pack after pulling on the grip tabs, where in this open position of the outer pack, the cover film over the cup of the blister pack lies opposite the removal opening.
A variant of the invention with greater stability is a child-safe packing for tablets, capsules and similar pharmaceutical products with a blister pack with at least one cup to hold the tablets closed by a push-through cover film, where the blister pack is arranged in an outer pack between a base part and a first cover part, where the first cover part is overlaid by a second cover part, and where the cover film of the blister pack faces towards the first cover part, the second cover part is overlaid by a sealing part lying on this, in that the first sealing part has a removal opening opposite the cup of the base part and sealed by the second cover part when the outer pack is closed, and optionally covered by a push-through opening seal, in that the two cover parts are connected together at one end and at the other end each is connected to one end of the base part or sealing part, and the base part is connected to the sealing part at their other ends to form grip tabs, in that the grip tabs of the two cover parts lie within a loop formed by the base part and the sealing part and in that with the outer pack closed, between the first cover part and the base part and between the second cover part and the sealing part there is a releasable connection which is separated after opening the outer pack after pulling on the grip tabs, where in this open position of the outer pack the cover film over the cup of the base part lies opposite the removal opening.
In a first preferred embodiment of: the fourth solution to the task according to the invention, the connection between the first cover part and the blister pack or the base part and between the second cover part and the sealing part is glued or sealed separably.
In a second preferred embodiment of the fourth solution to the task according to the invention, when the outer pack is closed an adhesive is arranged between the first cover part and the blister pack or the base part and between the second cover part and the sealing part, and after the outer pack has been opened after pulling on the grip tabs, between the two cover parts or between the base part and sealing part, where in this open position of the outer pack the cover film over the cup of the blister pack lies opposite the removal opening.
The principle common to all four solutions according to the invention lies in the use of adhesives of different adhesion force or separable glued or sealed laminates. The opening of the packs according to the invention requires a combination ability in the sense that before pressing through the tablets, various parts of the packing must be separated from each other and pressed back together.
In the packings with a base part, the cup of the blister pack preferably protrudes outwards from the plane formed by the base part, where in the simplest case the cup of the blister pack penetrates an opening in the base part. If the base part consists of a deformable material, a cup can also be formed from this and the cup of the blister pack arranged in the cup of the base part.
The outer packs can be produced particularly economically from a single cut-out.
At least two packings can be combined into multi-portion packs, where the individual packings are arranged next to each other in a strip pack and preferably can be separated from the strip pack along a weakening line, preferably a perforation line.
For production of the packing according to the invention, rigid, semi-rigid and flexible materials known today for the production of packaging, in the form of sheets, films, laminates or other layer materials in a thickness from a few mm to a few mm, preferably from 8 mm to 3 mm, can be used. Examples of film-like materials are metal foils such as aluminum foil. Other examples of film-like materials are paper, semi-cardboard and cardboard. Particularly important are plastic containing films, e.g., those based on polyolefins such as polyethylenes or polypropylenes, polyamides, polyvinyl chloride, polyesters such as polyalkylene terephthalates and, in particular, polyethylene terephthalate. The plastic-containing films can be monofilms of plastics, laminates of two or more plastic films, laminates of metal and plastic films. The individual layers of the film-like A materials can be attached to each other by means of adhesives, pastes, adhesive promotion agents and/or by extrusion coating, coextrusion or laminating, etc. Suitable plastic films are, for example, non-oriented or axially or biaxially oriented monofilms or laminates of two or more non-oriented or axially or biaxially oriented films of plastics based on polyolefins such as polyethylenes or polypropylenes, polyamides, polyvinyl chloride, polyesters such as polyalkylene terephthalates and, in particular, polyethylene terephthalate, cyclo-olefin-copolymers (CO) and polychlorotrifluoroethylene (PCTFE, trademark ACLAR).
Particularly suitable for the base parts of blister packs are transparent plastics with good molding properties such as polyethylene, polypropylene, cyclo-olefin-copolymers (COC), polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene terephthalate, polyainide and laminates made from said materials, e.g., PVC and polychlorotrifluoroethylene (PCTFE) or PVC and PVDC (polyvinyldichloride). For non-transparent blister packs, for example, laminates are used of an aluminum film coated on both sides with a plastic film with, for example, the structure polyamidelaluminum/PVC or pigmerited plastic films. The cover film is usually an aluminum of a thickness of, e.g., 20 xcexcm which can be painted and/or coated with a hot seal lacquer.
All of the above film-like materials such as paper, semi-cardboard, cardboard and plastic films in the form of monofilms, laminates, etc., can have at least one further continuous layer of ceramic materials, sputtered or deposited from a vacuum in a thickness of approximately 5 to 500 nm (nanometers), for example, Al2O3 or SiOx, where x is a figure between 1.5 and 2. These layers of ceramic materials have barrier properties and prevent the diffusion of gases and water vapors through the packing.